The New Guy
by AkeenCarter
Summary: There's a new wizard in Fairytail and after a chance run in with Cana she is determined to make him hers. Sorry for the terrible summary but this is my first attempt at a fanfic. I would greatly appreciate some feedback.
1. Chapter 1

**Just To get it out of the way, I don't own Fairytail in any way shape or form. **

"Oh my god, I can't believe my son is finally off to see the world and join a wizard guild." My mom said as she gave me before I grabbed my bag. She had been crying all week, but what can you expect from a mother letting her only son leave home into the unknown. It was my first time leaving home and I was pretty nervous. I'm the only wizard in my family so I had no knowledge of what I was getting myself into. It's always been a dream of mine to join a wizard ever since I found out I was able to wield magic. I've heard stories of great guild wizards like Iron Rock Jura and Makarov Dreyar and all of their accomplishments. I was excited to go out and see what being part of a wizard guild was like. Without hesitation I walked out the door leaving my mom and sisters behind in search of my destiny.

As I made my way to the nearest town I couldn't help feel a bit giddy about finding a guild. There are a ton of guilds in Fiore; guilds like Sabertooth and Lamia Scale are well known for their powerhouse wizards and camaraderie. I began heading east to the town of Onibas; it's one of the major transportation cities in the country so I wouldn't have a problem finding anybody that cold point me in the right direction. It was a two day trip on foot but I wasn't worried about it. In no time flat I found myself in the city and decided to take a break at a saloon near the train station. I sat down and ordered a plate of pulled pork and some sweet tea. Before I could dig in I heard a loud voice scream across the bar table: "Bartender, bring a barrel of your finest liquor!" The voice said with a noticeable slur. I looked over to see a brunette in brown caprice pants and a bikini top throw a wad of money on the table. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was going to save it for later but to my surprise she downed the whole barrel in a flash. I've never seen anyone drink that much and not pass out. I decided not to pay it any attention, and then I heard the front door of the saloon slam open. "Alright everybody put your hands up!" a large man wearing a black leather biker jacket yelled out, "This is a stick up, anyone who tries something funny gets a bullet between the eyes!" Everyone dropped to the floor in fear and stayed quiet. The man walked around and told us to pull out all the cash we have on us. As he made his way around he snatched the money out of everyone's hands. Before long he managed to work his way to the same girl that knocked back the barrel. "Alright little lady, fork up the cash." he said. The woman looked at him and then turned her head and continued drinking from her mug. The man raised his pistol to her and pulled back on the hammer, "I don't like to repeat myself, pony up the dough or prepare to die." The girl pulled out a deck of cards and a magic circle formed around her hand. "I seems like I can never have a drink in peace." She said as a few of the cards flew out of her hands and exploded into the guy's face. I would've never pegged her for a wizard, but that explains how she could consume that much alcohol and not be dead. The man flew back to the wall and the woman stood up and her magic circle appeared again. The man had a stunned look on his face as he stood back up. Next thing I knew I saw another man dressed in the same way as the first come in from the back and make his way toward the woman. Without thinking I jumped up in the man's way only to meet a pistol to the face.

"Oh shit!" the woman said as she quickly realized what was going on. "What the hell, where did you come from kid?" the guy said as he pulled out another pistol. The two of them looked down to with a stunned look as they saw a magic circle form around my hand. I could feel the force of the impact in my head but I shook it off, and then without hesitation I punched the goon hard enough to send him flying through a wall. "Wow that's some power you got there kid." The woman said with a stunned look on her face. "Thanks, you're not too bad yourself there sweetie." I replied. The two of us exchanged a nod of confirmation and went to work on the goons. In no time flat we managed to subdue the two and got them in custody of the police.

"Thanks kid I really appreciate it, if you hadn't jumped in back there I would've been a goner. What's your name?" She asked. "My name is Simeon Guile, and don't mention it. Anything to put some goons in their place," I replied. "So who do you belong to, powerful wizard like you probably rolls with Sabertooth right?" "Actually I'm not with any guild. I just left home a couple of days ago to join one but I haven't had any luck yet." She looked at me with a stunned look for a second and then smiled: "If that's the case then why don't you come along with me?" "Why would I do that?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face. "My name's Cana Alberona and I'm a Fairytail wizard. We could really use a guy like you in our guild."

"You're with Fairytail? That's amazing I never would've guessed it that means you work for Lord Makarov!" I said with a smile on my face.

The two of us stayed and chatted for a bit. She told me that if I was up to it I could join the guild. I took her up on her offer and tagged along with her back to Magnolia City where Fairytail was based out of. Within less than I day I found myself standing outside the doors of Fairytail's guild hall, I was amazed at how big it was. Before we walked in Cana explained how things worked around the guild. She told me that her guild has a lot of 'loose canons' who winds up in fights all the time. The master of the guild, Makarov is one of the legendary Ten Wizard Saints; he's wise and kind of funny. And their powerhouse Gildarts Clive was one of the strongest wizards in the kingdom. She gave me a nod of confirmation before the two of us walked into the guild hall. As soon as the doors opened everyone greeted Cana with some loud cheering, asking her how the job went. She began conversing with her friends when from out of nowhere I heard a voice scream out from out: "Hey Cana, it looks like you brought home a pretty good looking souvenir." The feminine voice said with a laugh. "Yeah Cana, who is this?" their eyes all turned towards me and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. "Oh yeah I almost forgot. This is Simeon Guile; he helped out when some bandits raided a saloon I was at in Onibas. If it wasn't for him I'd be six feet under right now. He's looking to join our guild" She said.

A lot of the guys gathered around me and thanked me for helping out their friend. I managed to introduce myself to everyone before I heard an elderly voice come from the bar table. "So this is the young wizard who saved the life of our Cana." He said as he knocked back a mug of beer. "Come over here my child." He said.

I walked to him astonished that I was in the presence of one of the great Wizard Saints. As I stood there he sized me up, I don't know what he was thinking but have a feeling he was testing me. "So why do you want to join out guild my child?" he asked. I paused for a second, trying to think of a satisfactory answer. "I've grown up in the same town all of my life and I've always wanted to join a guild and see the world." He gave me a smile and told me that Fairytail would be proud to have a wizard like me in their ranks. Before I knew it the whole guild hall started roaring with cheers and drunken fights, I guess this is they welcome new members. Before long I was surrounded by my new guild mates at a table, I got to know the name of the guys at the table I was sitting at as Levy, Freed and Bixlow; Cana was also at the table. "So Guile, I didn't get a chance to ask you but what kind of magic was that you used back in Onibas?" everyone at the table turned their attention towards me. "Well its called Solar magic, my powers allow me to harness the power of the sun and turn it into energy that I can to my opponent." I said as I gathered energy in my left hand. "So what your saying is, you're a walking solar panel?" Bixlow said with a ghoulish grin on his face, "Yeah, pretty much." I replied. Everyone gave me a stunned look before I explained my magic to them a little more. After a while all of us were laughing and like good friends.

"I think you're gonna fit in just fine around here Guile." Cana said as chugged another barrel of whiskey. And to be honest I think she was right, I think I'm gonna fit in just fine in Fairytail.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had already passed since I joined Fairytail. Master Makarov and Mirajane gave me a week off so that I could find a place to live and get settled in Magnolia City, I was able to find a nice apartment not too far from the guild hall and at 50,000 jewels a month it's a real steal. Before long I found myself well acquainted with the streets of the city, I managed to find a restaurant that makes a pretty mean plate of pulled pork. While on the way there I ran into Cana who was walking out of a liquor store, I'll admit I never understood how she could drink so much, her liver must be as black as coal. "Oh hey Guile, I haven't seen you around the guild these past few days." She said as she walked up to greet me. "Yeah sorry about that, Master gave me some time off so that I could find a place to live."

"You're not staying in Fairy Hills with the rest of the guys?"

"Nah sorry, I found a nice place near the bazaar and I just could say no to it."

"Well I'm glad you were able to find a place so quickly, you should invite me over for some drinks this weekend to break in the new place."

"Sorry I'm not a drinker, but you and the rest of the guys are welcomed any time."

"Don't let Team Erza hear you say that or they'll be over every day."

"Yeah, well like I said, anytime you guys want to drop by, just give me a heads up and make sure the place is spotless."

"Can't wait! Hey, so when are you going to start working? The request board is filled with pretty high paying jobs this week so you should take a crack at one before they're gone."

"Well I talked to Mira about it a few days ago and she said that it'd be better for me if I partnered up with someone, but I haven't gotten a chance to ask anyone."

"How about partnering up with me? I'm going on a job in Bark City asking to get rid of some thieves and the payoff is 100,000 jewels. We could split the reward money if you're up to it."

"Really, are you sure you want to be partnered up with someone like me? I'm pretty inexperienced in stuff like this and it sounds like this job requires a certain amount of finesse."

"Don't worry; with your solar magic and my experience, I'm sure we'll do just fine."

I was pretty surprised that Cana offered to take me on this job with her. From what I hear she's more than capable of handling stuff like this on her own. But I wasn't about to turn down the chance to make enough money to cover my rent in one job, so I took her up on the offer and agreed to join on the job. After breakfast the two of us headed back to the guild to clear job with Mira. The two of us headed out to Bark City that same day, we decided it would be faster to take the train and cut down what would've been a two day trip. The train ride was pretty comfortable; Cana got us first class seats after giving the train conductor a fortune reading, I guess he was please with the results.

"So can I ask you a question Guile, if you don't mind?" Cana said knocking back her twelfth beer of the train ride

"Yeah sure, I'm an open book."

"Where did you learn your magic from? Levy and I were talking about the other day and she said there was no record of your magic in any of her history books."

"Well that's not a surprise; I'm the only one who's been able to use it in 400 years."

"So it's lost magic?"

"Yeah, when I was a kid I suffered from a rare disease that almost killed me. My mom had a lacrima implanted in me that cured it, and as a side effect I gained my powers."

"So you have a lacrima inside of you? I thought doing stuff like that was outlawed by the magic council?"

"Yeah it is, my mom was almost arrested but after a few hearings they determined that she had good intentions. Hey while we're on the subject, why were you and Levy talking about what kind of magic I use anyway."

"Oh no reason, we were just looking over some stuff and the topic just popped up." Cana said as check turned pink. I guess she wasn't supposed to tell me that. Before I knew it we had arrived in Bark City. The two of made or way to the mayor of the town who briefed us on the situation. Apparently a group of thieves set up shop in one of the mines outside of town and have been extorting the citizens for a few weeks now; they even took out a platoon of Rune Knights. The mayor wants us to go in and wreck the place and drive the thieves out of town. But that was easier said than done.

The mayor pointed us in the direction of the mine and the two of set off to complete the job. On the way Cana devised a plan, she was going to run interference while I took out as many people as I could, then we would converge on one point and give an all out assault. As we walked up to the mine Cana instructed me to go around to a back entrance that the mayor told us about. When I got into position I heard an explosion coming from inside, I assume Cana had already made her move so I went in. When I got inside I saw Cana had already taken out twenty of the goons. I looked to me right to see a group of the thieves making their way towards me. Without a second thought I gathered energy in my hands before sending a blast knocking them all out. "Nice work, I think that's all of them." Cana said while giving me thumbs up. We searched to place only to find a few more thieves lurking around; we made easy work of them before tying them up and heading back to go see the mayor. Naturally he was grateful for us taking care of the thieves and gave us the reward money with an extra 30,000 jewel bonus for keeping it the damage to a minimum.

"I should definitely partner up with you more often if the payoff is going to be this sweet." Cana said while counting her half of the reward. I could tell she wasn't use to getting a bonus for her jobs.

"Yeah well I'm glad I could be of help."

"No kidding, I've never gotten a bonus for completing a job. Usually I have to take a pay cut for damages but not today."

"So what are you gonna do with your share of the money?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm good on rent for the next couple of months, and I'm stocked up on booze for a while. Let me treat you to dinner for helping me out."

"That's not necessary; I was just doing my job."

"Whatever, I insist and I'm not taking no for an answer." After that, Cana pretty much forced me to accept her offer. Later that night we went to a restaurant in the city that was pretty well known for their barbeque. Cana insisted that I she pay the tab but I was feeling nice so I told her that I was going to cover it. We ordered our food and dug right in. The table was relatively quiet while for most of the night before Cana decided to break the Ice.

"So Guile tell me, why are you always so quiet?" She said in a drunken slur.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand the question."

"You heard me, why are you always so quiet. The whole ride up here you barely said a word and I had to start up all of our conversations. You're never going to get a girlfriend if you're always so secretive."

"Excuse me?"

"What, it's true. Girls don't go for a guy who can't keep a conversation. I bet the girls back home would be all over you if you'd just talk to them." I was taken aback by her words, what she was saying was completely random.

"I'm not so sure about that. I've never been good with girls so I can't disagree with you."

"So you've never had a girlfriend. That's hard to believe coming from a good looking guy like you."

"I think you've had too much drink, you're starting to talk crazy."

"Nah I'm serious, girls around the guild have been asking me on your availability and honestly I was wondering that myself."

"Wow, I didn't know anything about that." I said as my face turned red. I was kind of embarrassed in the direction the conversation was taking. I tried to deflect the conversation but Cana kept bringing it up. I could tell she was dead set on talking about so I just tried to ignore it. After a few more drinks Cana passed out and I decided that it was time to get on the train and head back home. I managed to get her onto the train without any problems. I can't understand how any someone could drink day and night and not be fazed by it at all, it was kind of amusing. The train ride was pretty smooth and Cana woke up right before we arrived in Magnolia. We got back in the middle of the day so we went back to the guild hall to inform Master Makarov that the job was finished without a hitch. We came back only to walk in on a fight between Gray and Natsu. It wasn't the first time those two butt heads so I was already used to it, before I knew it I got hit in the face with a stray block of ice. I was knocked out before I even hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in my apartment to smell of something cooking on the stove. Naturally I was confused on what happened, the last thing I remembered was walking into the guild hall and getting nailed in the face by one of Gray's attack. I assumed I was taken back to my hose to recover but that didn't explain the smell. "Hey looks like you're finally awake sleepyhead." A familiar voice said from the direction of the kitchen. It was Cana who walked out as I sat up my bed.

"What happened?"

"After you got knocked out by Gray, Mira patched you up and told me to take you home. Naturally Erza put those two in their place so there's no need to try and settle the score."

"I'm not the type of guy who holds grudges so I'm not worried about it. I see you took it upon yourself to make yourself at home."

"Oh, I hope you don't mind. I thought it would be a good idea to make sure you had something to eat when you woke up so I scrounged something up with what I found in the fridge."

"Nah its okay, if I knew I'd be entertaining guest I would've made sure the place was clean."

"Don't worry about it, if you saw my place you wouldn't be complaining."

"Well in that case make yourself at home."

When I stood up out of bed Cana directed me to the table. I was surprised to see that she had prepared spread of ramen and pork strips, I thanked her for the meal but all she said was she still owed me for helping her out. All I could do was smile as I sat down at the table and dug in to the food. The two of us finished the meal in no time and naturally Cana decided to break out the booze. I asked how she could drink like that all the time but she gave me a pretty mean look.

"I've been drinking like this since I thirteen; alcohol doesn't even faze me like that anymore."

"Still it can't be good for you."

"Please, my liver is clean as a whistle." We laughed for minute before Cana busted out some desert she made.

"Wow, you spared no expense huh?"

"I told you, I owe you for helping me out."

"Why are you so hell-bent on paying me back? It's not like you aren't a capable wizard so you don't have to get even with me for doing something you could've handle on your own. As soon as I said that, Cana gave me a somber look that told me a struck a nerve.

"Truth is, I've never had a partner to go out on jobs with me so I guess I'm trying to show my appreciation."

"Well that's a surprise, I thought someone as popular as you would be part of a team."

"You would think but that not the case. The only person that offers to partner up with me is my dad and honestly I can't stand being around him for too long."

I hesitated for second because I could tell Cana was serious. It was kind of sad to hear what she was saying; I know the feeling of being alone so I could sympathize with her. I stood up out of my chair and extended my hand to hear with a smile on my face.

"Well in that case, then I'll be your partner from now on. Consider this the official start of team Cana."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I made my way to the guild hall. As I walked through town some of the citizens greeted me as I walked by, I guess Fairytail wizards were pretty famous in the town. I gave a few quick hellos before I found myself in front of the guild hall. I walked in only to see Erza scolding Natsu and Gray for fighting in the guild hall and everyone else was passed out from what I can only assume was a major brawl. I made my way to the bar to get a quick bite to eat when Mira popped up. "Oh Guile, Master Makarov was looking for you earlier, something about a **job** he wants you to take."

"He wants me specifically?"

"Yeah, he's in his office, I'll go fetch him for you." I waited as Mirajane to come back when Cana took a seat next to me, I could smell the alcohol on her breath as she greeted me. "What's up partner, ready to go to work?" She said, pulling out another bottle.

"Yeah, actually Master Makarov wanted to see me about a **job** he wants me to take, I have no idea what it's about though." Cana gave me a surprised look at what I just said.

"Well look at you, moving on up the world so quickly. I knew I couldn't have chosen a more perfect partner." Obviously she was too drunk to remember that she didn't choose me as a partner but I made a proposal on the matter. Just then Master Makarov walked up and greeted the both of us.

"Hello Guile I've been looking for you." He said

"Yes Master, Mira told me you have a job you want me to take." I replied anxiously.

"Yes, a friend of mine asked me if I could send a couple of my children to his hometown and he requested you specifically." I was surprised to hear what he just said, I hadn't been in the guild for two weeks and now I'm being requested personally.

"If you don't mind me asking, what does the job entail Master?"

"According to my friend, he wants you to visit him because he has need of a **wizard** who specializes in sun magic. He told me that on top of a 400,000 jewel **reward** he wants to teach you some spells that someone like you would find very appealing."

"Who is it?"

"He's one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Raymond De Jong." Needless to say, I was shocked at what I just heard. I had heard stories of Raymond De Jong, he ranks seventh among the Wizard Saints right behind Makarov himself. To my knowledge he's a **master of** space magic, a magic that bends the rules of space and time itself. I just wondered why he'd want me to take this job; stuff like this is more up Erza and Laxus' alley. I was about to ask more question about the job before Cana blurted out that the two of us were ready to go at anytime.

"Cana, its 8:30 in the morning, isn't it a bit early to get hammered." Master said as he gave her a scolding look.

"What are you talking about Master? I'm **losing** daylight here!" She replied with a boisterous laugh.

"Anyway what's this about you going on this mission too?"

"Haven't you heard Master? The two of us are now a team, so wherever he goes I go as well."

"Oh I always knew the two of you would end up together." Mira said with a shit eating grin on her face. Cana and I blushed by what the white haired **wizard** said. The way she worded it made it feel awkward so I tried to deflect the conversation back to the **job** details. Master gave me some details about the **job** and told me when I had to be there. Within a few hours Cana and I were on the train to Mars City, the home of Raymond De Jong. The train ride was supposed to take five hours so I decided to go ahead and take a nap to get some much needed rest before meeting De Jong. Cana agreed with the idea and the two of us knocked out almost immediately.

We arrived to the town midway through the afternoon, to my surprise a young woman with bright orange hair and a very low cut dress was standing with a sign above her head with our names on it. Without hesitation the two of us made our way to the young woman who I'll admit was much more beautiful up close. She introduced herself as Samantha De Jong, the daughter of the **wizard** saint. Cana and I introduced ourselves and told her that we were the ones who are taking this job. I stuck my hand out to her, inviting a handshake. "We'll if I had known Fairytail was going to send such a good looking guy, I would've dressed more appropriately." Samantha said with a giggle. My cheeks turned red with embarrassment as I thank her for the compliment, I turned my head to see Cana giving the girl a very grim look. With all of the hellos out of the way we got into the carriage that Samantha had came to the train station with and made our way to her home. I asked her what she knew about the job but she couldn't give me a reply. I turns out she knew just as much as we did about the job. Before long we arrived at her home, when I stepped out of the carriage I was amazed to see a gigantic mansion that stood about six stories high, surrounded by beautiful sculptures and landscape. "No time to dilly-dally, my father said he wants to talk to you two right away." Samantha said as she ushered us into the mansion. She directed us to a room on the third floor that served as her father's office and told us to sit tight while we wait.

"Wow, this place is huge." I said as I looked up and around the room to see countless books and artifacts.

"Yeah, no kidding. I wonder what kind of booze this guy has locked away." Cana said as she opened her flask that she pulled from out of her purse.

I looked around some more while we waited; suddenly I heard the door begin to open. I felt an unimaginable amount of magic energy enter the room, the feeling made me sick to my stomach and from the look Cana had on her face she was feeling the same as I was. Just then a man looking to be in late 40's early 50s walk into the room, he wore nothing but black slacks with a black button-up shirt and a white fur coat over it that was adorned with the medal of one of the Wizard Saints. The man had green hair that was starting to grey at the sides and plethora of noticeable wrinkles around his eyes. From how he looked you would've never guessed the man to have such an astounding amount of magical energy. The man slowly made his way to the desk that was in front of Cana and I, sizing us up for some reason.

"So you must be the solar wizard I heard so much about. Good afternoon, my name is Raymond De Jong of the Ten Wizard Saints." He said as his voice boomed across the room. I stood there shocked at the individual standing before me; this man could annihilate me in the blink of eye. I had the feeling that the amount of power I was sensing wasn't even a fraction of what he was really capable of. My body froze, unable to answer his question; I think I was too scared to say anything that would've displeased him. "It's a honor to meet you sir, I'm Cana Alberona and this is my partner Simeon Guile. Master Makarov told us that we would be meeting you and we are ready to begin whatever job you have for us." Cana said, obviously noticing me unable to speak. De Jong gave us a quick smile and told us to take our seats.

"I'm assuming Makarov didn't go into detail about the job I had for you two." He said flipping through a stack of documents that lied in front of him.

"No, sir." The two of us replied simultaneously

"Well the mission is simple, I want the two of you to locate and destroy a cult of necromancers in the mountains north of this town. I know that the two of you aren't S-Class wizards but that shouldn't matter. The reason I requested that you take this job is because whatever the necromancers are planning only you two can stop it. I have an informant within the cult that tells me the only way to stop their plan is with solar magic, that is why I requested young Guile over here." He said, I could tell he was a very 'straight to the point' type of person.

"Excuse me sir, but isn't this the sort of thing that should be taken care of by the Rune Knights? And why do you need to hire guild wizards when you could easily destroy them yourself. I could feel you magic energy when you entered the room and I bet you could destroy that cult in no time" I asked after letting the information set in.

De Jong smiled as he stood up from his chair and gaze out of the window into his perfectly crafted garden that graced the front entrance. "Yes under normal circumstances this would be no trouble for me, but unfortunately I do not possess the ability to control solar magic. That being said, I am also interested in seeing how you two will fair, solar magic is a lost art and I am very interested in seeing what you can do with it. If you complete this job without raising to much hell your reward will be more than substantial, a total of 100,000,000 jewels."

I looked over to see Cana's jaw drop at the number De Jong just said. I could help but ask him again at the amount. 100,000,000 jewels was more than a substantial reward, hell I wouldn't have to worry about rent for the next year with that money. Cana and I looked at each other for a few seconds; I could tell that she really wanted to take the job now that we know what the reward is. I gave her a quick smile before telling De Jong that we accepted the offer. He gave us a smile before calling his daughter Samantha into the room. She came in with several dossiers and maps of the region where the cult was rumored to be hiding. Samantha was nice enough to give us advice of how we should approach the stronghold, she briefed us until the sun went down and with all the information Cana and I were able to devise a plan of attack of the cult's stronghold. Satisfied with the plan, Samantha gave us the go ahead and said that she would make the necessary preparations before we moved out in the morning. We bid Raymond and Samantha farewell before retiring to a lodge that we found on the way De Jong's mansion. We entered the lodge and the manager gladly gave us the room key that we requested. The two of walked upstairs to our room and opened the door, unfortunately to our surprise there was only one bed in the room.

"Well this is going to be a problem." Cana said as she threw her purse and duffle bag onto the floor.

"Well not really…." I said as a placed my stuff on the floor as well, "I'll just sleep on the floor and you can take the bed."

"Well that's not fair to you, it's a wooden floor and I don't even think we have any extra blankets or pillows."

"It's okay, I don't mind. I used to sleep outside a lot when I went camping back home so I don't mind the floor being a little stiff and I have my own blanket and pillow."

"Well, if you're sure then go ahead but I still think it sucks. Unfortunately this is the only room left in the entire lodge."

Without hesitation I set up shop on the floor at the foot of the bed. I didn't mind sleeping on the floor at all, but Cana seemed like she didn't want me to. Without thinking I took my shirt off and threw it on top of my bags, I usually sleep without a shirt on so it seemed only natural. I forgot that Cana was in the room so I didn't think anything of it until she walked out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth. I turned around to see her sporting a nightgown that showed off her figure. I couldn't help do a double take as she tied her hair into a bow while standing in front of the window. I felt the blush flood my cheeks at how pretty Cana was, just then she turned around only to see me in all my shirtless glory.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't know you were getting undressed." She said with an embarrassed look on her face, if I didn't know any better I'd say she was blushing.

"Oh its okay, I usually sleep without a shirt on, but if it make you uncomfortable I ca-"

"No it's alright I don't mind." She said, interrupting me mid-sentence. "I see you work out a lot, you've got washboard abs." My face immediately turned red at the sound of Cana's statement. It was the first time a girl complimented me on my body, so I was pretty embarrassed. "Well you must work out a lot too seeing as your stomach is pretty welled toned." I said without thinking, I looked back over at Cana to see her blushing at my compliment.

"Well…um…thanks." She replied

"Well, I think I'm going to bed early tonight since we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." I said as I turned around hoping that Cana wouldn't notice how red my face was.

"Yeah I guess you're right, goodnight then Guile." She said, I replied with the same before the two of us crawled into bed to fall asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened, I tried t shake it out of my head before my eyes gradually got heavier. Before I knew it I was out cold, anxious for the next day to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

(Cana's POV)

I woke up the next morning to the sun beading down on my eyes from the window to the left of the bed. It took me a second before I could process what was going on before I realized that I had woken up. I checked my watch to see that it was only 7:00am, Guile and I had a full five hours before had to meet up with Samantha. I looked over at the foot of the bed where Guile had fallen asleep last night. For some reason I couldn't see his head from where I was sitting so I decided to scooted up to end of the bed. To my surprise Guile was not there, but his blanket and pillow were still at the foot of the bed.

"Guile…you in here?" I yelled across the room. I didn't get a reply so I threw my legs over the side of the bed and got up hoping to find him somewhere in the room. I search around the room only to find that Guile was nowhere to be found. I assumed he went out to take care of some business before we had to go on the job. To say I was dishearten to wake up alone was an understatement, after I embarrassed myself last night I couldn't help but think that he didn't want to be around me. I decided not to linger on it and get ready for the day. I made my way to the bathroom where I began to run a shower for myself. As I began to strip I couldn't help but feel worried about Guile: "I hope he's okay." I said to myself as I let the water hit my bare skin as I grabbed the bar of soap. For some reason all I could think about was the awkward moment that happened between us last night. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the fact that I complimented him on his well toned abs and pretty much raped him with my eyes as he stood in front of me before we went to bed; I mean, what girl wouldn't appreciate a something like that. Those well formed abs, that luscious black hair and that flawless caramel skin of his was all I could think about. I'll admit that Guile was a very good looking young man, honestly he'd put any of the guys in Blue Pegasus to shame in a heartbeat. Just then I looked down to see speckles of red running in the water, I put my hand to my face only to find that my nose was bleeding…it wasn't the first time it happened, but it was happening a lot more recently. Mirajane had told me that the only time stuff like that happened was when you're in deep thought about something sexual. Just then it hit me, I was thinking about Guile the whole time.

Ever since the two of us met in Onibas that day he's been the only thing on my mind. Every time I see him my heart started beating faster and I could never say what I wanted without coming off as a weirdo to him. I didn't tell anybody in the guild but I've developed feelings for the young wizard. There wasn't a time when I didn't catch myself gawking at him when he wasn't looking, the way he always wore a v-neck t-shirt that fit snuggly on his body to show off his tattoos and well defined arms which evoked a nose bleed from me almost every time. I was hoping to ask him if he'd like to eat breakfast with me at the diner next to the lodge this morning, but unfortunately he wasn't here. I've tried repeatedly to make moves on him by asking him about whether or not he's had any girlfriend in the past or why he never goes after any girls, hell I even managed to get some alone time with him in his apartment after he got knocked out but I couldn't make any moves on him. I tried to think about new ways to tell him how I really feel while the warm water ran over my body, I already know he thinks I'm attractive but I already knew that. I hopped out of the shower and made my way to the sink so that I could brush my teeth. Just before I turned on the faucet I heard the sound of the door to our room opening.

"Hey Cana, are you awake yet?" Guile whispered as he carefully shut the door behind him, trying not to make too much noise.

"I'm in the bathroom…" I replied as I shut the door to bathroom, hoping that he wouldn't see me without any clothes on, although I wouldn't mind if he 'accidently' got a peek, "Where were you?"

"I went to go workout, I thought I might as well since we have until twelve to leave. Oh on the way back I got some breakfast from the bellhop in the hall, I didn't know what you wanted so I just got some bacon, eggs, and hash browns with a glass of OJ, is that alright?"

"Yeah, I appreciate it." I said as I wrapped a towel around my body to peek my head out the door. I looked out to see Guile standing over his bags and wearing nothing but shorts and a sweaty tank-top. I felt the blush rush to my face as I notice his body glowing with perspiration as the sun peeked through the window. I felt the warm sensation of blood running from my nose to my lips, I quick grabbed another towel and cover my face, mainly to hide my shame.

"So, how was your workout?" I asked as I tried to hide the fact that my face was leaking blood.

"Oh pretty good, my arms are shot but I should be good to go before we leave. Hey are you alright?" He asked as he pulled out a fresh set of clothes.

"Yeah just a nose bleed, no big deal."

"Does that happen a lot?"

"Yeah, it's been happening a lot more recently, but it's not a problem?"

"Maybe you should go to a healer to get that checked out."

"I already have, they think it's just my allergies acting up since it's almost summer." I said obviously lying about it.

"Well if you say so. Hey, how much longer do you have in the bathroom? I was hoping to get a shower in before I eat." He said as he grabbed a towel and toiletry bag from his duffle.

"I'm done in the shower; if you want you can just hop right in."

"I'll just wait until you get finished."

"No it's okay, I don't mind, and besides your food will get cold if you wait to long." I said as I motioned for him to come into the bathroom. I don't why but I couldn't stop myself from inviting him into the bathroom with me.

"Don't worry about it; I know how girls are with their morning rituals so I have no problem waiting. My sisters took forever to get ready but I was used to it." He said, with a chuckle as he sat down on a chair next to the window. I was disappointed that I couldn't get him in here with me but I accepted defeat as I finish up my morning routine. Within an hour Guile and I were all cleaned and ready to go. We still had a few hours so I decided to pass the time by inviting him onto the bed with me to read his fortune. My predictions always came true so I was hoping I could impress him with my magic. Guile sat on the bed across from me, I couldn't help but blush as he accidently brushed his hand up against mine when plopping down on the mattress, tried my best to hide the blush on my face but luckily he didn't look up at me before I suppressed the feeling. I shuffled the deck of cards while looking outside the window; we were on the first floor so I could see some of the local kids playing outside in the street in front of the lodge as a diligently mixed the cards up. "So here's how this works, I want you to pick five cards and place them in front of you from right to left, without looking at the cards." I said as handed him the deck. "Ok sure he said as removed the deck from my hand. He quickly picked the five random cards from the deck and placed them in front of him as instructed.

"Okay, now I want you to pick the three cards that standout to you the most and hand the other two to me."

"Okay sure." He said as slid the three cards he wanted above the other two. He handed me the cards and I shuffled them back in the deck.

"Alright let's see what you got!" I said as I clapped my hands out of excitement. Honestly, I think I was more excited to find out his fortune more than he was. I flipped over the first card to show the warrior card, which was right side up. "Oh the warrior, this one means that you will be granted great power in the future, congratulations." I said with a smile, Guile gave a quick laugh before I turned over the other card. "The inverted merchant, this one means you will come across a fortune in the future, I guess that's good for the both us huh? Now let's see what the last one is." I paused for a second to see the 'True Love' card right side up; I couldn't take my eyes off of it. "What does this one mean Cana, is it bad?" Guile said as a confused look grew on his face. "No not all…" I said trying to hide the fact that my face was as red as a tomato. "This card is called 'True Love' it means that your soul mate is very close and you will come to realize it soon." I continued to say as I looked up at him. To my surprise I saw Guile looking out the window with a noticeable shade of blush on his cheeks. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was embarrassed by what I said..."_Wait does he? No way, he couldn't._" I said to myself as I tried to get muster up the courage to ask him who he thought it was. Before I could say anything Guile stood up out of the bed and pretended to stretch.

"You know, your magic is really cool Cana."

"You thinks so, well it's nothing compared to your magic."

"No way, your magic allows you insight on what's going to happen; all I can do is blow things up. Oh that reminds me, I have a new spell that I wanted to try out and I was hoping you could tell me what you think." He said as he sat down in the chair.

"Okay sure, what is it?"

"I call it 'Light Wave' it's a secret art that's exclusive to solar magic that I found in an old book."

"What does it do?" I said with an intrigued look on my face.

"It's pretty cool, hold out your hands."

"Ok sure." I said as I stuck my hands out in front of me. I held that position for a few seconds before Guile gripped my hands inside of his. I looked to my right to ensure that he couldn't see the blush on my face. Just then I noticed a glowing light coming from Guile. I straightened my head back to see that the tattoos that covered his arms took on a red glow. Before I could ask him what was going on I felt a warm sensation rush through my body; I wanted to ask what was happening but I could see the concentration in Guile's face. Just then I noticed a similar red glow appear on my left wrist and in the blink of an eye a series of symbols similar to what was on Guile's body appeared. Guile let go of my hands and sat down on the chair directly behind him. I could tell he was a bit exhausted when I noticed his breathing had become slightly labored.

"What happened?" I asked, inspecting the new artwork that appeared on my wrist moments before.

"Like I said it's called 'Light Wave'. It allows the caster to give a small percentage of his magic power to whoever he cast it upon. On top of that, the runes that are now on your wrist connect the caster and the recipient. When one of us is in danger the other's wrist will start to glow red, warning them that they are in need of help. Also when one of us wants to contact the other for some reason, it will glow white. So what do you think?"

"That's amazing!" I said as I admired the new artwork on my wrist.

"Yeah, I was thinking since we're teammates it would be good if we knew that the other was safe during a mission." He said with a grin on his face, and a noticeable shade of blush coming back to his lips.

Now Guile and I were connected, and I could contact him anytime I want, anytime I wanted to see him all I have to do is think and he'll know. I couldn't help but wonder how amazing of a wizard that Guile was. The fact that he could pull of a spell like this was no small feat. My mind quickly rushed back to the thought that I could contact him anytime I wanted, anytime I wanted to be with him all I had to do was want it and he would know. It was like I had a little piece of Guile inside of me at all times, I delighted in the thought of the new connection between us. The more I thought about it, the faster my heart began to beat. I knew that if I wanted to make my move now would be the perfect time, I mean what better chance would I have than right now?

"Hey Guile…c-can I ask you a question?" I stuttered as I stood up out of the bed.

"Yeah sure Cana, what's up?"

I couldn't help but feel my face turn red as I worked up the nerve to say what I wanted to say. My heart started beating faster and faster as I struggled to get the words out of my mouth. "Well, when we get back to Magnolia after this mission, I was wondering if you'd like to g-." Before I could finish the sentence we heard a knock coming from the front door. I quickly rushed over to the door to see who was interrupting me when I was trying to make a move on Guile. When I opened the door I saw Samantha De Jong standing in the doorway.

"Oh hello Samantha, how's it going?" I said with a sarcastic grin on my face. Samantha greeted me and then walked in, uninvited I may add, to our lodge room.

"Hello you two, I hope you're ready to go to work. I hope you do well today Guile, I'm counting on you." She said with a seductive look in her eye. I saw Guile's cheeks begin to turn red and all I could think about blowing her up with my card magic. I didn't say anything because I felt it would be awkward, so I just let her get away with it. Without hesitation, she told us that we were going to begin the mission early. The two of us gave a nod of confirmation as we grabbed our bags and checked out of the room. When we walked outside, we saw the carriage that would take us to the destination. Before long we found ourselves at the cliff where we would mount the attack. We lay still for a minute as Samantha went over the plan one last time. The plan was for me to cause a distraction at the front entrance of the building while Samantha did the same on the front, then with all the confusion Guile would storm the building and take out as many people inside as he could. We gave each other on last nod of approval as Guile made his way down the cliff to get into position. Samantha and I did the same as we split up. In a matter of minutes I was a few meters from the entrance where I saw a few guards standing outside the door, without hesitation I threw some of my cards at them and caused an explosion. At the same time I looked around the building to see a giant stone beast wrecking the front, I assumed it was Samantha: "I didn't know she was this strong." I said as I looked in awe. I shook my head as I tried to regain focus, just then I saw more guards coming for me before I sent a lightning bolt at them, knocking them out. I was fighting for what felt like twenty minutes before all of the guards on my end were taken care of.

"Hey Cana, it looks like you handled business out here." Samantha said as she ran towards me, I gave a court smile before she gave me a weird look. "Hey Cana, what's wrong with your arm?" She said pointing to me wrist. I looked down to see the mark that Guile left on my wrist glowing red. My heart started racing with the sight of the runes glowing. "We have to go find Guile, he's in trouble!" I yelled out as I turned around to make my way inside the door. The second I put my hand on the doorknob I heard a loud bang. I looked up to see building crumbling down and jumped out of the way before any of the ruble could hit me. I looked around to search for Guile, my wrist was still growing red and I couldn't help but scream out. "Guile, Guile, where are you?" I cried out as I ran through what was left of the rubble. I heard a faint cough come from in front of me before I saw a familiar hand sticking out of the rubble.

"I'm over here, I'm pretty banged up but I'll be alright." He said as I tried to stand. I ran over to him and managed to keep him from falling over.

"What happened, my wrist started glowing red and I got so worried. I didn't know what to think!" I said with tears flowing down my eyes. I hugged him as tight as I could before he told me that it was getting hard to breath. I looked up to see him trying to hold back his blushing face before giving him a smile.

"What happened in there? I was about to run in there before the whole building came down."

"Well when you guys started the attack I ran in only to find about three dozen guys looking at me. I used my solar flare to blind them before sending an energy blast knocking all of them out. Then I made my way up the stairs to where their leader was casting a spell, I sent another blast at her before she dodged it and used what I think was shadow magic to drain me of my magic. We got into it for about ten minutes and then I found an opening before taking her out with my secret art. When I turned around to see if I got her, she was gone. Then the building blew up." Guile said as he recanted the story of what happened. Samantha walked up at that moment and told us that there was no trace of any of the guards we knocked out and that we should head back to her mansion and see her father. We agreed to what she said and made our way back to the De Jong mansion before the sun went down.

We got back to the mansion a few hours after taking out the cult. Raymond De Jong was standing at the door waiting to greet us, he had a stern look on his face which cold only say that he wasn't satisfied with our work. "Well it looks like you two completed the job without any collateral damage; I knew you two would be able to handle this without any incident." He said as a grin grew on his face. Guile and I bowed as he handed us a brief case, I grabbed it out of his hand to make sure all of the money was there. Face went pale when I finished counting the money.

"I doubled the reward since you two handled the situation so efficiently." De Jong said.

"Thank you sir, we appreciate you're generosity very much." Guile said as bowed before the Wizard Saint.

"Oh there's one more thing I wish to give you before you two head back to Magnolia." He said as he pulled what looked like a spelled tome out from underneath his robe.

"What's this?" I asked in anticipation of what was in his hand.

"What I hold in my hand is an ancient spell tome that I came across a few years ago. I've kept it stored away for all these years because of the information inside of it." Guile and I had confused looks on our faces as we waited in anticipation.

"Inside this tome is an instruction manual on the lost art of Sun God Slayer magic, when I heard that Fairytail gained a wizard who could solar magic I decided that I would give this to him if he proved worthy enough to handle. Needless to say, you outdid yourself Simeon Guile." He said as he handed the book over to Guile. The look on Guile's face was one of awe, I knew that God Slayer magic was a lost magic that only a few had mastered. The only ones I could remember were that guy from Sabertooth and the girl from Lamia Scale. Guile shook De Jong's hand as he thanked him once again for the book. The two of us said our goodbyes and quickly made our way to the train station. I could tell that Guile couldn't wait to start training with his new spell book.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry about then wait. I'm deploying in a few days so I won't have time to update the story for a while. Chapter 6 is currently in progress and I don't know what direction I want to take the story. In the mean time I want you guys to give me feedback and what you'd like to see.

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

(Cana's POV)

It had been three weeks since we got back from the job in Mars City. Guile went off with Natsu and Gajeel to start his Godslayer magic training; he said that the two of them were his best bet at helping him get a hang of it in a short amount of time. I haven't seen him since then and I couldn't help but wonder if he was okay. Training with Natsu and Gajeel for three weeks was sure to put anyone in the hospital. I looked at my wrist to see the runes still there, I contemplated activating the spell a few times in hope that Guile would be back soon but I knew better than to hold him back from getting stronger.

I knocked back a couple of beers like usual before Mirajane walked up to me at the bar. She had her signature evil smile on her face. She bent down in front of me while supporting her face with her hands, keeping the wicked grin.

"So, how long do you think before Guile gets back?" She said to me while sliding me another bottle of beer.

"I don't know, learning a whole new form of magic takes a while so it could be another few weeks."

"I bet you can't wait to see him again." Mira retorted. I couldn't help but blush at her words.

"Yeah, I'm really interested to see how much stronger he's gotten. Training with Natsu and Gajeel is sure to make him stronger."

"That's not what I meant Cana…"

"Well…what do you mean?"

Mira let out a sigh before explaining herself. "Cana, you obviously have feelings for Guile. It's no secret, I see the way you stare at those runes he gave you on your wrist and how every time Master gives us an update on how those three on doing you are the first one to try and listen." My jaw dropped at her words. I made sure not to tell anyone about it but somehow Mira was able to deduce it on her own. I tried to find the right words but Mira wasn't going to let me wiggle my way out of the situation.

"I mean, I-I do thinks he's cute and he's a really nice guy." I said as I tried to mask my face by guzzling a barrel of whiskey.

"And?" She said with another grin.

"And, he's incredibly smart and strong and he's nice…"

"Aww Cana, I think it's adorable. Do you know if he feels the same way about you?"

"Actually, I don't know. I can't read him all that well and every time I try to make a move on him something happens to ruin the moment."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we were on that job in Mars City I tried to ask him out on a date but before I could get the words out we were interrupted. And when we got back from the job he was out the door with Natsu and Gajeel before I could make another attempt."

Mirajane let out a squeal before calling over Levy and Lucy. I was curious as to why she would ask those two to come over here. The two of them walked up with noticeably confused looks on their faces, Mira told them to have a seat next to me and started to elaborate on what was going on.

"Okay girls, our friend Cana is having a little trouble in the love department and she needs our help to make her dreams come true." Mira said with a shit eating grin on her face. My face immediately turned red at how embarrassing the moment was.

"What are you talking about Mira?" Lucy said.

"You two know Guile right, the new addition to the guild?"

"Yeah." The two girls replied.

"Well Cana has a pretty big crush on him, and thanks to some unfortunate circumstances she hasn't been able to ask him out on a date." Mira said while patting me on the back.

"Oh my god, Cana is this true!" Lucy yelled as she stood up at the bar. My face couldn't help but turn as red as Erza's hair. Before I knew it Lucy and Levy were bombarding me with questions. I tried to answer them all the best I could but some of them were too embarrassing to merit a response. After a few minutes of talking the two of them decided that they would help me get with Guile. I'll admit I was kind to happy to hear that, I'm not experienced very experienced when it comes to guys so having some other girls point me in the right direction.

"Oh my god this is so perfect!" Levy said while pulling a piece of paper out from her pocket.

"What's that Levy?" I asked.

"It's a letter from Gajeel; I got it in the mail earlier today. It says that the three of them would be returning by tomorrow night. If we play our cards rights you two will be able to go on your date tomorrow." Mirajane let out another squeal before running up the stairs towards the Master's office. Just as fast as she went out she ran back down the stairs telling the three of us that we had to get ready to make the night perfect. "Mira, what about the bar?" Lucy said as she tried to stop Mira from dragging her face across the pavement.

"I told the Master that the three of us had some really important business to attend to so Kinana would be taking over for the day."

I was pretty surprise at her words; Mira was never the type to skip out on work unless it was something important, but I guess to her this was as important as anything. Before long the four of us were in my apartment at Fairy Hills, Lucy and Levy were running through my closet trying to figure out what I would be wearing tomorrow and Mirajane was asking me a plethora of questions.

"So Cana, have you figured out how you're gonna ask the question yet?" The white haired wizard said as she flipped through one of her guide books.

"Well no, I was hoping that I would see him at the guild hall tomorrow and ask him about it then." I replied while scratching my face out of embarrassment.

"No, that's too generic. You need to do something big to show him that you're seious." She replied.

""Well, what do you mean?"

Mira looked at me for a second, scanning me upnand down. I couldn't help but more confused at what the white haired wizard could have been thinking. "I got it, we could use the runes on your wrist." She said as she clapped her hands. "You can contact him whenever you want and he'll immediately come looking for you, that is how it works right?" I gave a nod before Mirajane called over Lucy and Levy. She sat us down at the coffee table giving all three of us her signature wicked smile.

"OK guys, here's what the plan is. Since Guile and the others get back tomorrow that gives us enough time to shut down the guild hall."

"What?" The three of us said in unison.

"We're going to shut down the guild hall so that Cana and Guile will have it all to themselves. Then Cana is going to use the light wave spell to contact him. We're going to make sure that he comes straight to the guild hall after they get back, and once he's inside we lock the two of them inside and once he sees Cana sitting in front of him looking as beautiful as ever he'll have no choice but to fall in love."

"Mira are you sure about this?" Lucy said with aa concerned look on her face.

"Lucy, are you forgetting that I'm the one who got Gray and Juvia together, and the one who convinced Erza to admit her feelings for Natsu?" She said with chuckle. I hate to admit it but Mira did have a knack for getting people together. If anyone could help me out it was probably her. Lucy and Levy both gave her a nod of confirmation and without hesitation they both went back into my closet. Within a few minutes the two of them came out holding a red and white sundress witn a pair of matching high heels, it had been a while since I layed eyes on that dress. I remember it was a gift I got from a job I did a while back, the dress was beautiful it was hand tailored to fit me and the heels were hand made as well.

"Oh my god, that dress is perfect!" Mira said with a squeal as she sat up from the bed. She quickly ushered me into the bathroom where I tried on the dress, after a nod of approval from the three of them Mira went out to talk to Master Makarov about closing the guild hall tomorrow night. After a few hours of rehearsal Lucy and Levy went home, leaving me to my own devices. I was really nervous about going through with this. For all we knew, Guile might not feel the same way about me. What if going through with this ruined our friendship and the two of us couldn't be a team anymore. I couldn't help but feel sick at how this all could go wrong, its a major gamble but I really want to know how Guile felt about me and if he'd give us a try. All I know is that tomorrow is going be a really big day for the both of us and whatever happens is for the besty.

Later that night I got ready for bed. I hung the dress that I was going to wear in front of the bathroom and set my make up out on the bathroom sink. I got into bed at around 10:00pm. I was pretty tired from all of the days events and now I was able to lay down and relax. As I faded into dream land, the only thing I could think about was Guile and how he will react to tomorrow. I really hope he feels the same way about me, I could see myself spending my life with him and I hope he could do the same. All I could do was wait as tomorrow came and what was instore.


	8. Chapter 8

(Cana POV)

"Cana wake up, today's the big day!" The voice said while frantically shaking me. I looked up to see that it was Levy.

"Levy, what's going on?" I said while throwing my feet off the side of the bed.

"They're back, Gajeel, Guile and Natsu came back to the guild this morning. The three of them were beat up pretty bad so Master gave them some time off and they left."

I looked up at the blue haired wizard to see the excitement in her eyes. I looked at my alarm clock to see that it was already 3:00pm, I guess I slept through most of the day. Levy quickly grabbed my hands and told me that I have to get ready. I told her that I wanted to go to Guile's apartment and see him but she said that I had to wait until tonight. Before I knew it I was ushered into my bathroom and proceeded to get ready for the day. I hopped in the shower and let the water run over my body. After what felt like an etertinity I stepped out and began to brush my teeth like I usually do, for some reason, the thought of my date tonight popped into my head. I couldn't wait to see Guile and see how much stronger he's gotten. The thought of seeing his handsome face and nice body again flooded into my brain. I didn't notice the blood running from my nose until Levy came into the bathroom to check on me. "Wow Cana, I see you can't wait to see him tonight." She said with a laugh. I couldn't help but try to hide how red my face was but I couldn't hide my shame. An hour after that Mira and Lucy showed up.

"Everything is ready to go! I talked to the Master this morning and he gave us the green light for our little surprise." Mira said with a boisterous tone in her voice. I was pretty amazed at Mira, shutting down the guild hall was no small feet. In no time flat the girls got me all done up for the big date. Unfortunately Mira wouldn't let me drink any alcohol because she thought it wasn't a good idea to show up to a first date drunk. Before I knew it was 7:00pm and the sun was already setting. Mira told me to go straight to the guild hall and once I was there activate the spell, after that she'll take care of the rest. I gave her a nod of confirmation and without hesitation I walked out of my apartment and down the street to the guild hall.

When I arrived the place was dead silent. Usually around this time the guild hall would still be packed. I looked around to see that no one was in sight. I took a deep breath and focused on the runes on my wrist, the thoughts of me wanting with see Guile flooded into my head. To my knowledge the runes activate with thought, so by this time Guile should have gotten the message. I released the magic energy in the spell and waited, I stood in that same spot for what felt like forever all the while my head was overflowing with thoughts: 'What if he doesn't like the dress?" "What do I say?' 'What if he doesn't feel the same way?' Was all that I could think about. Just then I saw a familiar looking silhouette approaching the guild hall. I couldn't make it out that well so I waited a minute for it to come into focus. After a few more steps I could see that it was Guile. He was wearing a black denim vest with a tank top underneath along with some red skinny jeans, iand I'll admit he liked really good. Before I knew it he was a few feet in front of me and I couldn't hold back the blush in my cheeks.

"Hey, are you alright? I came here as soon as I saw the spell was activated." He said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's nice to see you again. How was the training?"

"Rough, Godslayer magic is so different from my regular magic. Once I got the hang of it, Natsu and Gajeel almost killed me a few times but I was able to master it in two weeks. So what did you want to see me for?"

"Well actually, I called you here because there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

At that moment my heart began to race and I could feel my face turn as red as Erza's hair. My throat locked up and I couldn't get any of the words out. "Well...ever since we met...I've kind of had a crush on you...and I've tried to muster up the courage to tell you but I never could. What I'm trying to say is, I really like you and I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?" As soon as the words came out of my mouth I looked up to see Guile with a surprised look on his face. My heart began to beat even faster as the silence between us grew, just then he pulled me up for a hug. We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. When he released me all I could do was look up at him in confusion.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, I hope you don't mind." He said with a grin on his face.

"It's okay...so I take that as a yes."

"Of course, as long as we're being honest, I feel the same way. I'm not really good with talking about my feelings so I was gonna wait to tell you."

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I was so happy at that moment that I couldn't hold them back. Just then the two of heard some rustling in the bush behind us, I looked over to see Mira and Lucy crawl out of the bush with smiles on their faces. "Oh my God, this I just so perfect!" Mira said as she hugged the both of us. "Come on, let's get the both of you inside."

She ushered us inside the guild hall where we saw a table in the middle of the floor with some candles and plates set on it. The two of us sat down and then Mira told us that she already had a meal prepared for us. I looked around to see that all of the decorations that laced the walls of the guild, I'll admit that the set up was very elegant. I looked back at Guile who was also admiring the scenery.

"So do you like the decorations?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I can't believe you guys went through all of the trouble."

"I didn't do any of it, Mira and the others thought of the whole thing."

"Well, I'll be sure to let them know they did a fine job."

"So...how long have you liked me?" I said with great curiosity.

"Well...um...ever since we did that job in Mars City I couldn't stop thinking about you. The whole time we were training I found myself wondering if you were okay and I couldn't wait to see you again." He said with a noticeable shade of red growing on his cheeks. I couldn't help but smile at his words. I looked onto the table were his hand was laying and reached for it, his face grew redder when our fingers interlocked and I let out a chuckle. Before I could say anything I noticed a figure approach us, to my surprise it was Natsu wearing a waiters outfit. "How's it going guys, I hope your having fun." He said.

"What are you doing here Natsu?" I asked.

"Erza got wind of Mira's plan and the two of us decided to help out. Don't mind me though, I'm just here to make sure the night goes smoothly. Anyway, I brought you guys some drinks so here you go." He said as he placed a barrel on the table. I was relieved at the sight, I hadn't had a drink all day so the sight of some alcohol was pretty exciting. Without hesitation I poured myself a mug and knocked it back. I offered Guile some but he declined, he wasn't much of a drinker.

"Come on, cut loose. You've been training for the past few weeks so you deserve to relax and have a drink."

"Well if you think so..." He said as he poured himself a mug. At the same time Natsu came back out with our plates. He brought out some pulled pork for Guile and a plate of Alfredo for me before he left. In no time flat the two of us were drunk and laughing about stuff that's happened over the past few weeks.

"So do you mind if I ask you a question?" I said as I grabbed another barrel.

"Yeah sure, go ahead."

"When did you get your tattoos?" As soon as I asked a somber look grew on his face. I could tell he was a bit uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong, you don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"No it's fine, it just not a pleasant memory. You remember how I told you I have a lacrima in me?"

"Yeah."

"Well when I was a kid, a group of cultists kidnapped me from my home and did some experiments on me to extract it from my body. As a result I have my tattoos because of the spells they casted."

"That's terrible...w-what did they do to you?"

"Well on top of perform a bunch of tests and numerous spells...they molested me periodically. The group was a bunch of women from a dark guild, in between tests some of them would come to my cell and have their way with me. It went on for about a year before they were caught by some wizards from Blue Pegasus. I was 13 when I got back home, naturally my mom and sisters were ecstatic to see me." He said with a look of pain on his face. I was shocked to say the least. I clutched his hand again and looked into his eyes, I could tell he was serious by his tone of voice.

"That's terrible, I'm sorry for asking I didn't know..."

"It's okay, I'm kinda glad to get that off my chest. So, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"What are we now?" He said with a grin. I looked down to see our hands were still interlocked, a gave him a smile before responding.

"I'd like to say we're an item now. If that's okay with you."

"I'd like that."

The two of us sat there for a minute gazing into each others eyes. I never noticed before but Guiles eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, as clear as the ocean. The two of us spent the rest of the night talking and drinking before deciding that it was time to wrap it up. I thanked Mira for setting the date up, before stumbling out of the door to the guild hall. Guile was almost as drunk as I was but he was able to stand on his own.

"So what do you want to do now?" I said as I threw my arm around his shoulder to support myself.

"I think we should get you home so you can sleep." He replied, I gave him a puppydog look showing that I was disappointed in where the conversation was going, "What's wrong?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get rid of me."

"No it's not that, I just thi-" Guile couldn't finnish his sentence before I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted a kiss on him. The second our lips made contact I could taste the flavor of cinnamon and honey. The kiss lasted a few seconds before I swiped my tounge across his lips, he opened his mouth and let me explore the inside. The taste of cinnamon and honey was stronger as I moved my tounge into every crevice of his mouth, for a moment it felt as is we were fighting for dominance. After what felt like an age we parted ways tongive each other a chance to breath. I looked up to see Guiles cheeks the familiar shade of scarlet I usually had.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." I said with a grin.

"It's okay, it was nice." He replied.

"So, what do you say we go back to your place?"

"Yeah...sure...if you want to."

The two of us made our way back to Guile's apartment, he had to carry me since I could barely walk. It felt nice being on his back, the warmth of his body was comforting and easing. When we got back to the apartment Guile set me down on his bed and tucked me in.

"You're not going to sleep in the bed?" I asked.

"I don't mind, it's not really a two person bed so it will be a lot more comfortable for you if I sleep on the couch."

"Come on, I won't bite, I promise. We could have a little bit of fun." I said with a seductive purr in my voice.

"About that, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Well, ever since that whole ordeal I went through I don't feel too comfortable doing anything like that. I'm sorry if I disappointed you."

"Oh no no no, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it. I would never force you to do anything like that after what you went through."

"It's okay, I just thought I should let you know. I just don't want you to think any less of me." Guile said. I couldn't really blame him though, after being kidnapped and raped for a long time I'd have my reservations about sex too. I'll admit that I wanted to take the relationship to that level but I didn't want to force it. Just then Guile walked up to the side of the bed and gave me another kiss.

"But I don't mind joining you tonight if that's what you really want." He said. I gave a nod before he climbed into the bed with me. I snuggled up in between his arm and his chest and rested my head. If I didn't know any better I'd say that this spot was made specifically for me. We gave each other one last kiss goodnight before resting our heads on the pilows. The heat I felt coming from his body was so warm and comforting that I held him as close as possible, I could have stayed like that forever.

"Hey Guile,"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
